battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
FanChar: Tracy Higgins/REDUX
Profile A feisty, reckless, and lively free spirit who would easily fit the definition of boisterous if she knew that word. A fresh young woman and modern day girl, raised in the ranges of New York City with a year of experience in the ranks of New York's Finest, Tracy Higgins is one of the wildest detectives on this side of the NYPD. While fun loving and carefree, you'd better watch out for her while she's on the job! While an upholder of justice and peace, she has a notorious rap amongst her fellow enforcers, known for provoking the nastiest of perpetrators for her to beat down without mercy (with full legal right, of course), and disobeying orders to fully complete a case. Successful in most of her antics, those paired with her are often subject to some of the longest days and heart stopping moments in their career. In November of 1996, after the events of the rouge Toshinden tournament held by Gaia, evidence for a cold case was given, regarding the murder of a woman and newborn of Japanese citizenship in 1982. Given the case, Tracy soon found out that the evidence pointed out the Secret Society and the Gerard Foundation as the conspirators. Also having arrested many of the underworld associated with the Gerard Foundation in the past, Tracy would be given an invitation to the Toshinden, for having interfered in many of the Secret Society's lesser plans in New York City. Going undercover and brandishing her favorite weapons in this golden opportunity, Tracy will discover more than what she's bargained for.... Bloodshed Mayhem Having taken down the Secret Society and the Gerard Foundation with the banded team of fighters, Tracy flew back to NYC, and had found that the Pentagon and FBI were waiting back home as well, as promised. Reporting to her superiors and the federal agents, clearing up the cold case and filling in the gaps about the Secret Society, Tracy soon received a promotion to a first degree Detective-Specialist. She could now trace down the Hellsoul Bones biker gang over a certain cold case. In the year that came, however, her workload became increasingly difficult and loaded, due to the access of prenatural weaponry that had made it to the streets. In addition to a main case regarding the ties of a private military company also linked to an extremist right wing group, Tracy also had found herself in a jam on investigating the group, failing and risking her career upon a botched misleading arrest. Tracy later made headlines after sabotaging the terrorists' attempts to assassinate the president at a football game. With such a high profile, Tracy was now hired into the ranks of the Secret Service to investigate the Euphrates Organization upon the raid of an orphanage regarding missing children and escaped witnesses from compounds said to have held said children. To escape the attention which had surrounded her, Tracy was sent off to Japan. While the escape to another country sounded promising, a new superior awaits her arrival... And the trail of blood she must follow, holds even more in store for her, than she can even imagine.... Past Backstory A rough and tumble child as she was growing up, Tracy was given karate and gymnastics lessons to help curb her energy and wild tendencies into productiveness and talent. Going on to win many championships and competitions as she grew older, there was one thing her parents really couldn't change about her- She was a natural born troublemaker. Sneaking into adult movies, playing pranks on her classmates, getting even with her aggressors- Nothing would stop her from having fun through causing lighthearted chaos and laughs! As she turned 13, Tracy soon hung out with the wrong crowd, the groupies of a certain outlaw biker gang of the city. Getting into trouble with the law, starting up fights, underage drinking, Tracy participated in nearly everything the gang did as she spent time with them. She soon stopped at 15, however, when one of her best friends, who did not spend time during her groupie escapades, went missing after a large bar fight and was found dead a week later. At home, things became only rougher with her parents, as she did not spend time with them, and as they grew more worried and upset at her delinquent behavior, in spite of her not having skipped out on schooling. Having been sent to a year of military school, and sent to a year abroad in Japan in response for demanding her emancipation in her teenage years, Tracy disowned her surname and left home after her senior year of high school, taking up her mother's in response to all of the "correction" she was put through by her father. Joining the NYPD as soon as she could, Tracy's career found her on an unforgettable variety of cases.... Weapon Profile Tracy is a part of a specialized test unit of the NYPD, called the QI-Force. QI-Force was created in 1990 in the response of members of the NYPD who had the ability to use prenatural powers, and to criminals who had access to such powers as well. The NYPD hopes to make the talents of the officers and detectives of the Force for the greater good and potential future applications regarding public safety and capture methods requiring non lethal force. Tracy's tonfas, were given to her by the Pentagon on her second year on the NYPD in 1994, as a part of the US Government's CIA regulated weapons development program, and in partnership with the NYPD and the QI-Force unit. A set of tonfas equipped with electroshock tasers, this specific set is called the Electro Shadow and was made in response of people who could be able to control Qi, allowing users to manipulate the flow and form of the energy they generate, being made of a high grade ceramic that is highly durable and does not conduct electricity back to the user. For Tracy, her karate and gymnastics training helped build up her control over her internal energy, and in turn, have made this weapon highly effective in her hands. Beloved and cherished for how awesome and beautiful they are as self defensive weapons, she has given them names: "Sparkle" and "Heart-Throb", and giving them customized colors, respectively in purple and bright pink with a white body. Moveset List Shock Treatment: Tracy winds back and gives a fierce bodyblow with her tonfa in hand, tasing her opponent. The punch also blasts a burst of electricity, Electro Breeze: Tracy dashes in, and proceeds to spin upwards in a lariat, arms outstreched, before making a finishing blow with an uppercut. Shock Mustang: Tegatana Thunder: Tracy winds her arm back, before bringing her hand down in a fierce karate chop. Neon Dynamite: Tracy kneels to the floor, before triggering her weapon to send out a wave of green plasma on the ground. The wave can also be triggered to rise upward in a blast. Iron Meteoric Collision: Tracy immediately twists her body, as she collides with her opponent with a heavy shoulder strike. Outlaw Drift: Tracy makes short, swift and loose dashes, in any intended direction, where she will spin to face their immediate position. These can be used to counter attacks by followups. Honeymoon Hour: Tracy performs a flipping somersault kick. Silverhigh Jackpot: Tracy crouches, before positioning her self to launch high straight upwards with a kick. Goldflash Jackpot: In the air, Tracy aims with a flying kick downwards. As she lands, she rolls and launches herself to finish with a torpedo kick. Justice Buster: Tracy strikes a ready pose. Should she be attacked, she will strike back with a heavy blow. Focus Attacks Deepheat Climax Honeymoon: Tracy jumps and performs two flipkicks in succession. Shock Knockout: Neon Riot: Dallas Cowgirl Miracle: Tracy makes a dash, before striking with a fierce kick to the ribs, and lands a harsh punch to the stomach, before flipkicking her opponent's head and wrist with both legs, sending them flying to the ground. The player can aim where she lands; should she land on the opponent, they are crushed by her landing on them, while trapping them with her legs split and pinning their arms. Having a Soul Bomb will allow her to finish further with a modified Neon Dynamite. Electro Tornado: Soul Bomb Attacks Neon Livewire: Thunderblast Cannon: Tracy spins her tonfas and leans back, before thrusting forward and launching a heavy blast of electricity forward. E.M.P. Tempest Performed in the air. Tracy sets off a loosely controlled full blast of lightning from her tonfa. Blood Cheek Rush: Cardiac Arrest: Crazy F.I.N.E. World: Ultimate Revenge Attack Bronx Roadhouse Takedown: G.T.F.O.-H.A.N.D.S.: Category:Fangame: Toshinden REDUX